lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Lord Kratch Doomclaw
The occupant of the Fifth Seat of the Council is Kratch Doomclaw, a competent yet declining member of the Under Empire. Lord Kratch Doomclaw plays a conservative role in the Council, seeking to delay Council policies to give himself time to determine the implications and motivations behind every measure. Lord Doomclaw also assumes an outspoken and mocking position, seeking to maintain a balance and his own hold on power. The successes of Clan Rictus are fading, and Lord Doomclaw is exerting nearly all of his energies just to maintain his Clan's precarious hold on the Council. The successes of Clan Rictus are fading, and Lord Doomclaw is exerting nearly all of his energies just to maintain his Clan's precarious hold on the Council.It may just be that Clan Rictus has held its power for too long, and it is simply Lord Doomclaw's misfortune to represent Clan Rictus during these difficult times. Most of Clan Rictus' loss of power can be directly attributed to the successes of Clans Eshin, Moulder, Pestilens, and Skryre, as well as the growing influence and activism of the Grey Seers. Clan Rictus has also suffered from an increasing pressure from Goblins trying to take back Crookback Mountain, and heavier losses in Warpstone recovery attempts. Lord Kratch Doomclaw has turned bitter and calculating, using his resources to the potential. The mining, the slaves, and Warpstone meteors are the only things ensuring his place on the Council, and he often resorts to employing them as economic threats or rewards. Lord Doomclaw is secretly fearful that either Arch Plaguelord Nurglitch or Lord Gnawdwell may seek remove him from the Council in the future. Doomclaw's name comes from the Clan artifact that he wears on his right hand, a strange piecemeal gauntlet that is reputed to discharge magical energy. Lord Doomclaw is very meticulous in his appearance, often dressed in the best of Skaven armor and putting on the most fierce airs of airs. Personality Appearance Doomclaw's name comes from the Clan artifact that he wears on his right hand, a strange piecemeal gauntlet that is reputed to discharge magical energy. Lord Doomclaw is very meticulous in his appearance, often dressed in the best of Skaven armor and putting on the most fierce airs of airs. History Early HIstory The successes of Clan Rictus are fading, and Lord Doomclaw is exerting nearly all of his energies just to maintain his Clan's precarious hold on the Council.It may just be that Clan Rictus has held its power for too long, and it is simply Lord Doomclaw's misfortune to represent Clan Rictus during these difficult times. Most of Clan Rictus' loss of power can be directly attributed to the successes of Clans Eshin, Moulder, Pestilens, and Skryre, as well as the growing influence and activism of the Grey Seers. Clan Rictus has also suffered from an increasing pressure from Goblins trying to take back Crookback Mountain, and heavier losses in Warpstone recovery attempts. Lord Kratch Doomclaw has turned bitter and calculating, using his resources to the potential. The mining, the slaves, and Warpstone meteors are the only things ensuring his place on the Council, and he often resorts to employing them as economic threats or rewards. Lord Doomclaw is secretly fearful that either Arch Plaguelord Nurglitch or Lord Gnawdwell may seek remove him from the Council in the future. Relationships Category:Skaven Category:Clan Rictus Category:People Category:The Under Empire